


Love is Blind

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just meant to take the vessel for a short time to do research on the upcoming apocalypse. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Now Michael can't find the will to leave. </p><p>Prepare for fluff, feels, and surprises. After all, if Michael was the one to love Mary, the Winchesters may not be as human as they think.</p><p>Spans season 1 to 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounters

Humans, they're such an oddity. They are selfish and self-serving by principal but any proof of father has them bending over backwards to serve. It's amusing. Merely at the name of an archangel, the little mechanic turned soldier gave a yes that night. It was only supposed to be a brief trip to assess the state of the world. Everyone knew the battle would rage soon and heaven needed to be prepared.

The small town engulfed Michael in a blanket of silence and serenity. It was hard to think that this peace would soon break and he would be forced to fight his brother for the fate of the world. Everything will be fine. It's fine. That's why he spent every possible moment looking for a clear advantage for heaven. It had to be fine.

Lost in his thoughts and the unfamiliar confines of a human body, Michael didn't notice the young blonde until he was on top of her on the hard asphalt. Blood bubbled out from a small scrape on her knee and he was mesmerized for a mere moment by the unfamiliar sight before he forced himself back to earth.

"Watch it," she growled inspecting the now ripped knee of her jeans. "These were my favorite pair. Figures."

"I apologize?" Michael's expression of confusion sounded more like a challenge.  
"Somehow I don't think you're sorry," she glared. "I'm good at reading people so you can't fool me."

"I don't understand but you seem upset," Michael murmured. "I am sorry for your distress, ma'am. This body has recently come back from war and I'm preparing for the next one. I wasn't paying attention- What was your name?"

"Mary, Mary Campbell," she sighed. "Fine, you mean it. Come on, soldier boy. You can make it up to me."

"Mi-My name is John," he caught himself just in time. "John Winchester."

"Welcome home, soldier boy," Mary smirked as she pulled an astounded Mike to the diner across the street. "With those reflexes, it's a miracle you made it back in one piece."  
...............................................  
Mary sipped her apology milkshake as she watched the strange boy in front of her. He looked completely out of place in the vinyl booth. He looked at everything as if it was important and she wondered idly if that's how a man who fought and made it back sees the world. She took it all for granted in her fight.

"You're strange," she mumbled. "Tell me your story. It had to be one hell of a story to make you into that."

"There's no time," Michael balked. "I was only supposed to be away for a short time. I have already overstayed my welcome."

"How about the short version?" She smiled slightly and he felt his resolve melt. "I'm a really good listener and, trust me, I know how troubles can weigh you down. Why not tell a stranger?"

"It's the same as most's," Michael shrugged, readjusting in his seat. "My father left, disappeared, I'm not sure which really. I was left to step into his shoes. I am a soldier, a child, a protector, and I fix what has been broken. If I falter, if I hesitate or fail, everything I have worked towards for most of my existence is pointless. I will let down everyone, and they do not even know I bear the burden. They do not even know there is a burden to bear."

"Then why do you look at everything like it's the most important thing in the world?" Mary leaned forward. "How can you focus so completely on something when your world is crashing down around you?"

"If the world ends, none of it will be here," he replied without a single thought. "Each moment, each life, is precious. It all makes up what life is. It deserves to be acknowledged."

"Imagine what you would find if you stuck around for a while," her whole face lit up in a blinding smile. 

"I suppose it would be irresponsible of me not to stick around," Michael returned her smile tentatively. "After all, things change every day."

Michael sent up a silent prayer to Raphael. He was going to be gone for a while longer. His research was nowhere near done. Raphael could handle himself for a while but checking in was the responsible thing to do. That excused what he was about to do now.  
............................................  
Michael leaned forward stealthily with a hand outstretched beneath the table. He spoke to the girl, asked her the typical human questions, and used her distraction to reach forward and heal the broken skin of her knee. It was his fault, after all. He made it a point to always fix his mistakes when possible.

He jerked away suddenly as a man suddenly yelled out, "Is there a Mary Campbell in here? You have a call."

Mary let out an exasperated sigh as she climbed to her feet and muttered under her breath, "I can't even have one night."

Mary sat at the counter with a large scowl on her face. Michael noticed just how sharp the planes of her face appeared without the warmth from her smile. Frankly she looked intimidating...by human standards. He could obviously take her if he so wished. She spoke quietly but his hearing was far better than any human's.

"Mary Campbell, do you know how many places I had to call to finally find you? You know that we have responsibilities or did you plan to let the wendigo roam free and kill more civilians on your watch?"

Ah, hunters, Michael mused. Strange little humans who have discovered what others deem as fictional and actively fight against those that would harm others. It is a harsh life. Definitely not one that should be taken on by force.

"It's not like I'm the only one around," Mary growled. "Send one of your other kids. If I see something, I'll take it down but this is not the life I want. All I've ever wanted was out."

"There is no way out, girl," the male voice growled. "This kind of thing follows you. You can run all you want but you'll never leave the life until you're burning on a pyre. You don't see our kind retired for a reason."

"I make my own destiny," her face hardened. "You'll see. When I find a reason to really live, I'm going to take it."

Mary seemed to radiate self assurance as she hiked up her bag, hiding the flare that was very obviously sticking out of the opening. She walked back to the booth but didn't sit down. She just leaned towards Michael with a sly smile.

"Later, soldier boy. I have an errand to run. I'd rather not have my dad skin me alive."

Michael just sighed as she walked out the door, "That is not what is going to skin her. This one is going to need protecting. Well, I am here..."  
..............................................  
Michael cursed himself as he gracefully climbed onto the roof of the girl's vehicle. She couldn't see him and this way he wouldn't have to try to track her down. A scraped knee he could heal without too many questions being asked but broken bones and gaping wounds were another story. She would out him to her family and then he would be too busy dealing with them to give the proper focus to the apocalypse.

Plus he really didn't feel the urge to kill humans who made his job easier. Less monsters meant less fatalities and less freaked out prayers that he had to attempt to answer. When there's a viceroy instead of a god, there just isn't the juice to help everyone. What he did manage left him feeling drained and incompetent.

Mary drove differently than most humans in town. She never slowed to less than ten miles over the posted speedlimit, and Michael was uncertain if she even had a brake pedal. If he had been human, he might have screamed. She wouldn't have heard him over the Beatles cassette blaring through her speakers. 

She wasted no time in running through the quickly darkening forest. The foolish girl should have known in her profession never to approach a wendigo at night. Perhaps she would be getting out her father's way tonight.

The sun was setting when Mary ran into the cave. Each foot step was accompanied by the too loud crunch of leaves and twigs. She was asking for it. She headed towards a cave and Michael physically shuddered at her stupidity. Did she have a death wish?

He could hear the wendigo running towards the scent of new meat. When it appeared, he was ready to intervene. Before he could, she was throwing a match in the wendigo's direction. That was when Michael noticed the faint scent of gasoline now mixed with the scent of burning flesh. She had intentionally seemed incompetent to lure it out and to its death. Perhaps she was a great warrior.

Either way, there was something special about this human that he just couldn't place. He was learning and that was why he was on earth in the first place. Perhaps studying her would reveal the answer to his problem. It was in his and heaven's best interest to stay a while longer and get to know this hunter girl.


	2. What it's Like to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Mary spend time together. Michael tries to shut down all of his emotions but Mary won't have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monons is Enochian for the Heart.

Michael let out a huge sigh of relief as he appeared inside his vessel's home. He wasn't meant to be a guardian angel. Babysitting humans was exhausting and tedious. He had enough to worry about upstairs without adding a new task. Well, she was unlikely to teach him anything from the dead. Also, to be fair, she hadn't needed his help. Humanity is simply frustrating...simple may not have been the right word.

Michael decided that the best way to learn, against his better judgement, was to blend in. He followed the menial routine his vessel would have. Basically, he worked in a garage. He was forced to do this labor while strangers whose names he knew clapped him on the back and thanked him for his service. They didn't know the half of it.

Michael was tuning up the engine of an old Impala SS when he heard a familiar voice. It was a welcome distraction from this mediocrity.

"You know, for an enigma, you're not that hard to find," Mary smirked. "You said you fix things and this is the only garage in town. It's almost like you wanted me to find you."

"I wasn't aware you were looking for me," Michael wiped his greasy hands on an old rag and rose to his feet. "Did you want something?"

"No, I tracked you down for no reason. Of course I do," Mary sighed. "Did you take a blow to the head in combat? You're a little slow."

"..."

"Do you want to get together in a nonapology way?" She chuckled. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to ask you out. It's just that I'd like to hear that long story. I'm curious."

"I don't think you could handle it," Michael allowed a small smirk to grace his face. "How about the slightly more detailed version?"

"Fine, for now," her face mirrored his. "You're about to find out just how persistent I can get, soldier boy."

"I look forward to it, ma'am," his voice came out almost sarcastic and her grin widened.  
...........................................  
Michael couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he noticed Mary. The average human would sit on a bench or possibly a swing when visiting a park. She had opted for the highest branch of an old oak and wasn't making any move to come down even now. She simply motioned him up. Michael climbed lithely until he was sitting beside her.

"What, no macho speech about how a woman shouldn't be up here, it's too dangerous, yadda yadda yadda?" Mary tilted her head to the side. "You're not going to demand that I get down?"

"Clearly, you know less about me than you thought," Michael said wryly. "I am well aware that you are capable of taking care of yourself. You expected me to think otherwise?"

"Men seem to think that women are weak," she groaned. "Just because Adam came first, they think they're superior."

"Then they know nothing," he replied. "I've never understood that mindset. Without women, everything stops. They create new life and raise it with little to no recognition. Besides, there were other beings before Adam and Eve."

"God?"

"Yes and his sister," Michael adjusted himself on the branch. "She did not like what he had created. She much preferred when it was just the two of them so she decided to destroy his creation.They were equal in strength, but it still took god and two archangels everything they had to merely contain her. Her influence is what corrupted Lucifer to the point that he fell. Does she sound inferior to Adam?"

Mary stared blankly, "I've never heard that story before."

"Not many people have. You could say that I come from a long line of pious people stretching back to the very beginning," Michael murmured. "I'm not under the illusion that either gender is superior although women do seem to be the more productive of the two."

Mary just shook her head with the tiniest of smiles on her face, "You really are an enigma. Not to mention sneaky. It's already late and you didn't tell me your story. I have to go. I guess we'll have to do this again."

"You'd be surprised," he met her eyes. "I think that is an excellent idea. Goodnight, Mary Campbell. Angels are watching over you."  
..........................................  
That's how Michael found himself pacing restlessly around John's small bedroom. He had said too much. It was pure stupidity. The whole point of this was to play human to gain perspective not lose it just to make some hunter girl feel like she and her gender mattered. He was supposed to be a great strategist.

"Exactly, supposed to be," Michael muttered under his breath. "That's exactly the problem."

He didn't try around her. He was merely himself and that was not conducive to his mission. He had to shut it down now despite how freeing it felt. Stopping is what his father would have wanted. Perhaps he was cruel. Why give emotions to a creature that isn't allowed to follow them? He could add that to the other billion questions he had accumulated over the eons.

He was overcome by a thousand little memories he didn't know he had. Mary outlined by the setting sun and smiling at him. The little smirk that played on her face when she thought she was clever. She was alive and free in a way he had never imagined was possible even under the constrains of a life she never wanted. He had never realized the power her pure, vibrant soul held over him. If he had been human the complete shutdown of his lungs would have been a problem.

In a surge of emotion, his powers spiraled. The lightbulbs suddenly burned so bright that they would have blinded a human. They grew impossibly brighter and then simultaneously burst covering the floor in shattered glass. Michael just let out a defeated sigh and sank down against the wall with his face in his hands.

"Father, help me," he murmured. "Is this what it's like to fall?"

"Up and at 'em, soldier boy," a voice echoed in his head. "You don't strike me as the quitting type. Are you gonna just lay down and die or are you going to fight?"

He shook his head in answer as he forced himself to his feet, "I'm going to do more than fight. I will win. Goodbye, Monons."

Michael let all of the colors run out of the beautiful delusion he had unwittingly started to create. He would do his job and nothing else. He would not tarry on earth. Heaven needed its viceroy and earth its champion. There was no other reason to be here.  
..........................................  
Michael no longer allowed any emotion to cross his face. He didn't allow any emotion to exist at all, actually. He was blank as he objectively observed the humans. He didn't speak unless spoken to.

Mary peeked through the door with a hint of a smirk, "You owe me that story, remember? Why don't you go ahead and take your lunch break and you can tell me."

"I have no need for a break," Michael answered stiffly. "Goodbye."

"Whatever. I'll see you later," she shrugged. 

"That's not necessary."

Mary gritted her teeth as she walked away. The pattern continued for weeks: she'd drop in, he'd completely shut her down, and she'd walk away unsatisfied and plot her next attempt. He wished she would just stop. What attachment did she have to him anyway?

That's how he found himself sitting at that diner from his first night forcing himself to keep up appearances. And cue Mary. She didn't speak. She merely slid into the empty seat across from him and stared with an intensity that made even him uncomfortable.

"What do you want?"

"One day I'm going to shatter that stoic little expression you're hiding behind. I've seen you, the actual you, and this isn't it," her expression was fierce. "And guess what, today's the day. Wake up."

Before Michael could brush her off like he had every day since the park, she was leaning across the booth and he couldn't escape. Her hands gripped both sides of his face holding him in place and asserting her dominance. Before he could even begin to process her new hands-on approach, her lips were on his. He was overwhelmed by the rush of it all: his grace sang as her soul barely brushed against him, the walls he had carefully constructed came crashing down, and she was still kissing him.

She pulled back panting and looked him directly in the eye, "I told you so. Welcome back."


	3. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Mary pass a milestone in their relationship and a certain yellow eyed villain rears his head.

After that first kiss everything just seemed to fall into place. Falling for each other really was like falling: effortless,exhilarating, and just a little frightening. It was impossible to fight. Michael reasoned that it must be fate. Time passed without any incidents.

"What does Monons mean?" Mary looked up at him from where her head rested against his chest. "You keep calling me that. I need to know."

"Don't worry about it," Michael smiled as he pulled her further into his arms. "It's nothing bad. I promise."

"You think I'm going to drop it?" Her smile would rival the Cheshire cat's. "Then you don't know me at all, soldier boy."

Before he could respond, she had moved in one fluid motion and pinned him to the couch. She pinned his legs down with her knees and his arms with her own. There was hardly a hair's width between them. Mary smirked down at him as her hair fell around them like a curtain blocking out the world.

"Now, can we get somewhere with this? I've caught you calling me that at least a dozen times. What does it mean?"

He easily reversed the pin. Now he towered over her with a wicked grin, "Have you forgotten that I am a soldier? I am not so easily 'taken down'. Why are you so determined to know? Have I done something to make you doubt me?"

"Have I done something to make you doubt me? I know you have secrets, like why you always flinch away when I call you John, and I get it," she held his eyes with hers. "Everyone has secrets. I'm not saying you have to tell me everything. I'm just asking what that word means. That's all."

"Do you promise to leave it alone and not do any research on the subject?" Michael's face became surprisingly vulnerable. "It's not that I don't want to tell you my secrets. I do. They are just far too dangerous to share. I won't put you in danger. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Monons means heart," he murmured as he sat up and pulled her with him. "You are my heart. I was afraid I had lost it long ago and I don't plan on letting go."  
..........................................  
"How did you manage to sound deep and cheesy at the same time?" She smiled cuddling closer. "You're still an enigma. I have to go...unless you want to come with me? "

"As enticing as that sounds, I have other plans. Not to mention just how much your father dislikes me. I'll keep you out of the doghouse."

"He just doesn't know you yet," Mary pouted slightly before climbing off the couch and heading for the door. "I'll talk to you later."

Michael wasted no time in disappearing in a flurry of wings. He had something important to take care of. If Mary came back in a few seconds later for her purse, he didn't know. She just smiled that secret smile and started back down the road towards home.

"Mr. Winchester, I presume?" The well dressed man behind the counter smiled lightly. "You're right on time."

"It's ready?" Michael breathed. "I can finally take it today?"

"Someone's in a hurry," the man smiled as he pulled a small box from behind the register. "Oh, to be young and in love again. It's the most remarkable feeling in the universe. Here you go, sir. It's finished and freshly sized. You're good to go."

"Thank you."

Michael opened the box and gazed down at the beautiful diamond ring. It was 14 karate, rose gold, and embossed with flowers and vines that perfectly complimented the diamonds and the white sapphire set as the main stone. It was as unique as her. He couldn't wait to ask her to be his forever.

Michael was sitting on his couch gazing at the ring when his phone rang, "Take me away. I need to get out of here. Come get me?"

In that moment, Michael wished they didn't have any secrets. Then he could have just appeared at her side and taken her away. She wouldn't have had to wait in distress while he drove at a crippling human pace. She would be in his arms safe.  
...........................................  
As soon as the car had stopped, Mike was out of the car and had Mary in his arms, "Let's go somewhere and talk, okay? Just us."

She nodded and he closed her door for her before climbing back in the driver's side. He drove out towards the waterfront knowing just how beautiful and secluded it would be at this time of night. It would put her at ease. She had always loved nature especially the stars. It was the best way to help her escape without completely uprooting her in the process.

"I have something important I've been wanting to talk to you about, but I was waiting for something," Michael took her hand gently in his. "Do you want to hear it now or wait until what's going on passes?"

"You're still so slow," she smiled lightly knocking her shoulder into him. "If you've been wanting to talk about it for a while there's no point in waiting any longer."

"Monons, I told you before what that means and what you mean to me," he looked directly into her eyes. "I don't know where I end and you begin any more. You have become a necessary part of me. I love you with all that I am, and I don't ever want to let go. Mary Campbell, will you marry me?"

At some point, he had sunk to his knees in front of her. Mary couldn't speak so she merely nodded. Michael slid the beautiful ring onto her finger with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face...and then he was on the ground motionless.

Michael heard a voice laugh at him derisively in his head, "An angel, now look at that. This is going to be fun."

He glimpsed John's limp body as he was forcefully ripped from the vessel and then he saw and heard nothing. Mary looked down at her ring in distress and back up into the now yellow eyes of her father.

"Bring them all back."

"No, just him."

"Deal," she whispered and the demon leaned in to seal the deal.

"Congratulations on your engagement," it smirked and disappeared leaving her father's corpse and Mike gasping breathlessly as he was pulled back into his vessel.

"Mary," Mike grabbed her shoulders as soon as he could sit up. "What happened? Tell me."

"My parents are dead. Let's leave. Let's really leave. There's nothing left for us here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Kansas?"  
............................................  
Mary tried her hardest to ignore what had happened. Michael refused to. He spent the time they were apart in Heaven looking for information on what had happened. He had been forced out of his vessel and something had happened to Mary. 

She could be in danger. Had she made a deal? What had the demon meant by 'fun'? Honestly, he was beginning to get on Raphael's nerves. Raph didn't understand why what happened to a single human was of significance. Michael could have told him that he loved that human but that wouldn't have gone over well.

Years passed and nothing happened. Mary had quit hunting when her parents had died. They had bought a house and now had a baby on the way. Life was simple and beautiful. There was no sign of the apocalypse.

He watched as Mary's stomach slowly grew with a sense of extreme happiness. He was going to be a father. The ultrasound showed it would be a little boy. They were going to name him after her mother, Deanna. Dean, it was a good, strong name. From the way he kicked, he was going to be a strong one.

Mary smiled as she watched her husband cook dinner from the couch. He refused to let her do anything. He claimed she was 'creating life and there was no point in undue strain'. He would glimpse at her every few seconds and smile. 

Mary knew enough about the supernatural to not be too blown away when she noticed them. At first she froze and made sure she wasn't imagining it. A few blinks later, they were still there. Just barely visible behind her husband, were a pair of glorious, transparent wings. They easily flowed around the small kitchen molding around everything and disturbing nothing. She just shook her head lightly as the pieces fell into place.

"What's that," Michael murmured as he came up behind her in the nursery. "A new addition?"

"Yes," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach gently with one hand and placed the angel figure on the shelf. "It's a reminder. I want to make sure he always knows. You hear that, Dean? Angels are watching over you, baby boy."


	4. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is growing up but he's far from normal. Pure fluff and family bonding.

"Come back here, you little monster," Mary laughed as the happy infant crawled away at top speed. "Don't make me get...THE TICKLEMONSTER."

She suddenly scooped her baby from the ground and flopped back on the couch. She tickled his toes and blew raspberries on his stomach as he giggled and tried to squirm away. It was hard to believe that, not too long ago, he was that little person kicking her from the inside. Now he was a fiesty, green eyed baby. Honestly, she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I swear, Monons," Michael faked a sigh. "Am I ever going to get to hold my son? It seems like he never leaves your grasp for more than a few seconds."

To both of their surprise, Dean suddenly reached out for him almost like he understood. Michael took his son in his arms and started walking away quickly. Dean just laughed as he watched his mother over Michael's shoulder.

"Where are you going?!" 

"Somewhere I can bond with my son without him 'magically disappearing,'" Michael chuckled and turned to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Rest, watch a movie, take a bath, something. I've got him."

Mary pouted for a minute then gave up and decided to go soak in the tub. The relaxing lavender scent along with the exhaustion from motherhood put her to sleep almost immediately. Michael was in the backyard in seconds. Dean stared up at him.

"Can you keep a secret, Dean?" Michael smiled as he stretched his hidden wings. "It's time I showed you something."

Michael landed in a small park. A gentle stream whispered nearby. Anyone without superhuman hearing wouldn't have been able to hear it over the bawling infant. Dean was clearly not happy.

"Shh, it's fine," Michael murmured while sending soothing tendrils of grace over his crying son. "Everything is fine. You didn't like flying? Perhaps it was too soon. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
...........................................  
Dean's bawling had died down to a hint of a whimper. Michael walked over to the stream and sat down on it's edge. He dipped his feet into the water and leaned Dean down where he could do the same if he so pleased. Soon the only noise was the sound of the water and Dean's little content noises.

"I can't tell your mother about our heritage. It would endanger her," Michael murmured down at his son. "But you deserve to know where you came from...and, as selfish as it may be, I want you to know me. I'm going to tell you the stories of our people. Would you like that?"

Dean cooed and Michael took that as agreement. He sat with his son for hours telling him about how his grandfather created all and singing the songs of their people. Dean leaned there against him playing with the water and watching his father. Every so often he would start babbling as if he wanted to be a part of it too.

"It's time to go home," Michael murmured almost regretfully. "It's rare I get to talk about my family. It was nice. Okay, Dean. It's time to fly again but it's fine. I promised. Remember?"

Michael moved his son until he was nestled with his head against Michael's chest and unable to see. He covered Dean's head to stop the breeze from disturbing him. As an after thought, he started singing an old Enochian lullaby under his breath. 

Michael took off too worried to feel his usual euphoria, but Dean didn't seem to notice that anything had changed. Michael just chuckled to himself as he landed to find Dean in a deep sleep. All that worry and he had slept through the whole thing. He was such a good baby.

"Where have you been," Mary demanded as he walked through the door and she ran right at him. "I woke up and it was late and you still weren't back!"

"Shh," Michael murmured. "He's asleep. He got a little upset earlier but I got him calmed down. It was a nice afternoon. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Wow, I never thought I'd be that mom."

"It's in the job description."  
...........................................  
"Come on. You can do it," Mary encouraged as she held the video camera in one hand. "Come on, Dean. Talk to me, baby."

"Ave," Dean yelled excitedly. "Ave!"

"What does that mean?" Mary recognized the familiar ring to the words. "Sweetheart?"

"Son of light," Michael murmured a little unwillingly. "It means son of light."

"Lonshi. Bial," Dean continued clearly pleased with himself. "Lonshi. Bial. Pir."

"Power. The voice. Holy ones," Michael intoned before Mary could ask again. "His speech pattern is extraordinary. He is clearly advanced for his age."

"Where did he learn that?" Mary asked but there was clear understanding in her eyes. "I've only heard something like that from one place. What did you teach him?"

"They were words from a song... They're not in order but it's still quite impressive," Michael murmured. "I suppose he liked it more than I realized. Sing to him. It will help him learn."

Mary was clearly confused. Michael just put a comforting arm around her and led her back to their room. He kissed her and handed her the remote. She still looked shellshocked.

"Don't worry. It's fine," Michael chuckled gently. "He's fine. In fact, he's better than fine. He's advanced, Mary. Beauty and brains. He must have gotten it from you."

"Ave?" Dean looked up in confusion. "Mama?"

"Did he just..." Mary's eyes went wide as she leaned down to scoop the little boy up off the floor. 

"He asked for you," Michael smiled. "I know this is unusual but that doesn't change anything. He is just a little boy who wants his mother to make everything all right."  
...........................................  
"You're really good at that," Mary smiled as the little boy helped her cook. "Remember, good or not, don't you dare go near the stove, mister."

Dean just nodded as he mixed the ingredients with a serious look on his face. He was always right at Mary's side. It was endearing. Michael ruffled his hair as he passed by with a proud little smile as he finally made it home from work. Dean stopped for a second.

"We're making dinner," Dean exclaimed happily. "Daddy, dinner."

"I can see that," Michael hung up his coat and keys before turning to the toddler. "It smells extra great tonight... don't tell your mother."

Michael winked over at his son, and Dean dissolved into giggles. The rest of the evening was about the same. Dean sat between his parents at dinner and recounted everything that he'd done that day. Michael told Dean about all of the classic cars he'd seen in the shop while Mary positively bounced with barely contained excitement.

"What is it?" Michael chuckled suddenly. "What's got you so excited today? Do you know, Dean?"

"Yep," Dean smiled confidently. "Mama peed on a stick and it grew two pink lines and-"

"How do you know that?" Mary spun to look at her son. "You were down for your nap when I took the test."

Before Mary could ask any more questions about Dean's mysterious knowledge, Michael was standing beside her with wide eyes. He looked down into her eyes and then at her flat stomach and back. He could sense it; could feel the minute grace pulsating from her. Even so he had to ask.

"You're pregnant?" Michael barely whispered. "We're going to have another child. I'm going to be a father again. You could have interrupted me, you know."

"That's pretty much all of the different ways you can say that," Mary smirked slightly. "But yes, Dean's getting a little brother or sister."

"Brother."

"We'll see, buddy," Michael ruffled his hair but Dean ducked away and turned to stare at his parents with a stubborn face. "I'm gonna have a brother. Ave."

"When he talks like that I have a feeling he's right," Mary murmured as she absently ran a hand over her stomach and tried to pretend his eyes hadn't briefly glowed bright blue.


	5. Fall for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sammy arrives. Michael decides to give up his wings. Azazel comes back.

Michael held Mary's hand as she scrunched up her face in pain. She let out a mighty battle cry and pushed with all her might. One cry was replaced by another. The very instant her baby was in her arms, all memories of the pain were gone. The midwife made sure everything was alright and then left the happy family to themselves.

"He's beautiful," she breathed holding the tiny thing tight to her chest. "Can you believe we made that?"

"Look at his hair," Michael chuckled lightly. "Dean was nearly bald. Little Sammy has a head full... don't put it up like a girl's. He will be angry when he's older and sees the pictures."

"Well if you're gonna stand around telling me what to do after I did all the hardwork," Mary's voice was teasing. "Then here. Father away."

Michael blinked in surprise at suddenly having an armful of newborn. He looked down into his son's confused eyes and smiled. He held Sam close to his heart and began to talk.

"Welcome home, Sam. I'm your father," Michael murmured. "The world out here is a lot scarier than it was in there, but I want you to know that it's all okay. I'm going to protect you no matter what it takes. No one's ever going to hurt you as long as I'm here. I promise."

Dean came running into the room then. He climbed onto the bed and wiggled into Mary's arms. They layed there watching as Michael murmured barely audible promises and comforting words in both English and Enochian. Mary didn't say a single word. She merely scooted over and looked at Michael. He had always been able to read her so easily. Seconds later, the four of them were cuddled up and dozing off.

Michael didn't sleep so he simply watched the three of them. They were his life. He had long stopped searching for an advantage for heaven. There was a way to stop it all that required nothing other than what he already had. The thought had been whirling around in his brain ever since he had fallen for Mary all those years ago.

It was the perfect solution...except it wasn't. He had to really think about it. Would the benefits outweigh the security he was giving away? Would it really stop Lucifer or would it just give him an unfair advantage? 

"Father help me," Michael whispered as Sam turned, grabbed Michael's finger, and held on for dear life. "Tell me what you want from me or I'm going to do what I want. This is my family. I would give up anything, everything, if it meant I could keep them. For once since you abandoned me, speak to me. Speak to me now or don't speak to me again."

Silence.  
........................................  
"He keeps screaming," Mary moaned. "I just fed him, he's dry, and he's not tired. I think I broke him. Help."

Michael strode over and took his youngest in his arms. The second Michael had him, Sam stopped. He just looked up into his father's eyes and cooed. Mary groaned and rubbed at her temples. Dean stared up in amazement.

"How did you stop him?" Dean exclaimed. "He cried the whole time you were gone. Really loud. I think mama started crying too."

"He wanted me," Michael tried and failed not to sound smug. "Also, he is tired. He didn't sleep during his nap. He always pretends until you leave the room. That's why I always stay with him. That's the curse of spawning geniuses. Isn't that right, Des?"

Sam laughed in agreement. Dean was wrapped around Michael's leg. Mary just watched with the smallest little smile before Michael caught her eye. She could tell that whatever was on his mind was serious.

"I'll help you put Sam down," his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Then I have to go. There's something important I must do. After that, I can tell you everything. No more secrets."

"I've got him," Mary smiled and leaned up to kiss him hard before taking Sam. "Do whatever you need to do. I'll be here waiting. All of us will. Just you come back to me."

"I promise."

He started walking away but paused to hear it one more time as he was. Mary leaned down to meet Dean's eyes, "Hey, buddy, wanna help me put your brother down? I bet our song will help him fall right to sleep."

"Hey Jude," Dean nodded happily. "It's the best."  
.........................................  
Michael stretched his wings and braced himself. Seconds later he was in heaven once again. It only took a few moments before he found exactly what he was looking for. The amulet seemed dull without his father's light but clearly he would have to get used to it. It might protect his sons in the future.

"What are you doing with that?" Raphael suddenly called from behind him. "You know as well as I do that father can conceal his presence even from that. It won't help you find him and he wouldn't call off your fight with Lucifer either way. It's useless to you."

"Since when are you the expert on father, brother?" Michael snapped putting the amulet around his neck. "It seems like if that was the case he would have left you in charge instead of me. You wouldn't even know he was gone if I hadn't told you."

"But father-" Raphael started before Michael cut him off. "Father what? How many centuries of silence do you need before you realize he's gone? He abandoned us and he's not coming back. Have fun running heaven, Raph. Congratulations, you're the last archangel standing just like you always wanted. You were always terrible at keeping your ambitions to yourself. Not to mention terrible at noticing others."

"That girl has poisoned you, polluted you," Raph hissed. "You've abandoned your post while pretending to do heaven's work and I've allowed it because I knew how much the battle would hurt you. She's a liability to heaven. I won't allow her to mess with father's plan."

"That girl," Michael hissed. "Is the woman I love. I fell for her then and I'm about to do it again. Even as a human, I'll still know your weaknesses, brother. Stay away from my wife or you'll be nothing but an ugly stain on my carpet."

"I don't know what's gotten into you."

"You wouldn't," Michael nearly whispered. "You can never know until you find the one father made for you. Trust me, it's not something you can fight. I tried. Don't make me hurt you, brother, because I don't want to hurt anyone. Let me have something I can never have in heaven: happiness. Let me go."

Raph nodded, "I don't understand but I'll try. Take back what father has taken from you, from all of us. I'll see you around, brother. Don't worry, I'll come unarmed. Wings or not, you're all I have left."  
.............................................  
Michael walked through the door feeling lighter than he could ever remember feeling. He could finally be honest about everything. He had even managed to somehow work it out with Raphael. Everything was finally right with the world.

Michael heard before he sensed anything. He was too lost in his happiness to notice. Drip. He looked around confused and unable to place the unfamiliar sound. Drip. Dean's whimper is what finally helped him.

Michael ran to the nursery at top speed. The scene in front of him was terrible but he was a solider. He knew how to hold it in until everything was over. He had no choice but to learn.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean!"

Michael looked up. He looked at the love of his life wounded and burning. He reached out to heal her, release her, anything, but something blocked him...just like it had ten years ago. Tears streamed down his eyes against his will. She reached down to comfort him even as she was slowly dying.

Michael took her outstretched hand in his and channeled his grace with everything inside of him. It wasn't enough to do what he so desperately wanted, but it was enough. Mary Winchester died a painless death on their nursery ceiling. Michael broke.

He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. She was gone and he couldn't be human without her. Every human memory was full of her small smiles, her sarcasm, the way she danced when she thought no one was looking. Her beautiful soul had been ripped from this world and he couldn't survive the loss. He held his sons close and tried to stay strong for them.

"Yellow eyes," Dean poked him repeatedly. "Yellow eyes. Rotten smell."

"The demon," Michael's voice changed from a teary whisper to a ferocious growl. "Damn it, Lucifer. You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? If you want an apocalypse, you'll get one. This time you'll be the one to burn."

"Take care of them," he whispered to the man in his head and then he was his true form once again. Heaven wasn't home. He didn't have one anymore. He only had the cause.


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and the minichesters grieve. Mary becomes a ghost. Michael finds someone to watch over his boys.

Michael had been in human form for far too long. That's why the phantom constriction of his nonexistent throat and lungs left him spiraling. He didn't need to breath but that loss of air left him off balance. He stumbled through heaven's gates clinging to his one and only hope.

"Raphael," Michael panted. "Please, help me."

"Brother, what happened to you?" Raphael murmured. "You said you were going to fall tonight. Now you've abandoned your vessel and come home."

"Where is she? Please, brother, where is she? The hounds didn't come. It wasn't that kind of deal. Where is my wife?"

"Michael?"

"Please just find her. I-I can't. Not without her. She has to be here."

Raphael nodded as he disappeared. Michael braced himself against a nearby table and tried to calm himself. His behavior was disgraceful but he couldn't find the will to care. How many times could one creature watch their life crumble and stay calm, collected, and sane? Surely twice was two times too many.

Meanwhile, Raphael was scouring all of heaven looking for the one person his brother needed most. Raphael wasn't a fan of the girl but that didn't matter. What mattered was the mess of a brother he left behind. Raphael desperately checked all Mary Winchesters and, just to be safe, Mary Campbells. After checking each room twice, he found himself in the garden.

"Joshua, I know you watch the souls who pass through here," Raphael, in his distress, bypassed any preamble. "I am looking for a young woman who passed a few hours ago. Blonde, quite spirited, and just under thirty. It's important I know where she's gone. She isn't one to follow the rules and I cannot find her room."

"That's because she doesn't have one. I'm sorry but that young woman wouldn't leave. It was all too sudden...she wouldn't leave her family. The reaper came back empty handed."

"Then send someone else. You don't understand. I need her! Don't take no for an answer. This is not how this was supposed to go...Father commanded it."

"No, he did not. I am not foolish enough to not know he left long ago. You are not the one who needs her and neither is our father," Joshua murmured. "I'm sorry but she is lost to him. Freewill isn't something we can bypass. Father made sure of it."  
...........................................  
Raphael felt a burning anger deep in his core. Why would father make someone for Michael that he wasn't allowed to keep? Why would he give them the perfect life, take it all away, and not even bother to show up for the show? What kind of father does that? He'd seen human children be removed from similar parents; they called it negligence. 

"Michael," he murmured as he walked to his brother's side. "There's something you need to know..."

"Tell me after you find her, brother."

"She's not coming, Michael. Not ever," Raphael barely whispered. "She wouldn't leave when the reaper came. I demanded someone else be sent, but Joshua says we can't overcome freewill. It is her choice and she chose to stay."

"Freewill is an illusion, a shackle," Michael murmured. "We're all blinded to the truth so how is it possible to be free to choose? If she knew I was here, she would come. Had I known what would happen, I never would have left her alone. We are not free. There is no such thing as freedom. Only father can achieve it and that is by forsaking each and every creation in this universe."

"What now, brother? What will you do?"

"I care too much to be free. I am going to liberate you all by father's plan. I will fight Lucifer, be victorious, and then I will die. After all, kinslayers don't deserve to live...and I couldn't live with myself afterwards no matter what he has done."

"What about me? You're going to abandon me and everyone else just like father?" Raph tried not to let too much anger leak into his voice. "How is that fair? Gabriel left and you plan to slay yourself and Lucifer. Despite your wild ideas, I don't want to be alone. I never have."

"Maybe father will come back after my work is done," Michael's voice barely shook. "I've learned my lesson. Everything I touch becomes ruined. I am a danger to enemies and allies alike. I won't destroy anyone else. I will not take a vessel, not truly, until it is time. This is the only way."

"As you wish," Raphael whispered. "Father help us all."

"There's no use to pray," Michael's voice turned hard. "There's no one listening. We're alone."

At that exact moment there was one, possibly two, little figures with that same thought. Two little boys whose mother had died a gruesome death and whose father had disappeared. Whether they could tell that this was a completely different man or not, they could see that all of the love and affection from their father was now replaced with the stone cold resolve of a soldier with a cause. From that moment on, Dean was the only one who could calm Sam's crying. They were alone.  
............................................  
Unknown and unseen to everyone, Mary Winchester screamed. She could still feel the flames licking her flesh as her body turned to ash. She could remember in excruciating detail just how it felt to die. None of that mattered as she precariously clung to sanity. This couldn't be happening.

Mary could see her boys clinging to their father. She could see their profound grief. She watched filled with melancholy until everything went wrong. Something silvery blue pushed its way up her husband's throat then flowed out towards the heavens. That's when the charred huntress truly broke down.

"Get back here, you coward!" Mary cried. "You don't get to leave. I stayed for you. I gave up everything. I died to save you! Don't you leave them."

Mary ran towards her family only to hit an invisible wall. She screamed as she repeatedly slammed her shoulder into it. She pounded into it with both fists. All of the strength in her ethereal body wasn't enough to make a single dent. The boys cried as Michael's light quickly faded into darkness and they were left alone.

"Get your ass back down here, you angelic bastard," she barely whispered. "You promised... you can't leave them alone. Not now. I'm...trapped here."

She could hear the whispers all around her. The unwilling dead and supernatural alike chattering on a frequency the living couldn't channel. It was enough to set her teeth on edge. Boy king. Lucifer. Apocalypse. This was not the time for her husband to abandon the boys. Something big was coming.

"I changed my mind," Mary whimpered. "I'll go. Take me. I can't stay here like   
this. I can't take it. Tessa, I take it back."

She had the sneaking suspicion that there were no take backs in death. She had made her choice. Now she had to live with it. Reality hit her like a sledgehammer. She would never see her family or her husband again. Maybe she hadn't had a choice. Surely this was hell.  
............................................   
Michael, finally thinking clearly after who knows how long, looked down on the earth below him and began to plan. Just because he couldn't be with his boys didn't mean he couldn't send someone to watch over them. He hid his presence and then descended.

"Robert Singer," Michael's voice murmured lightly in plain english in the hunter's ear. "You are a good man. I have a task for you."

"Who and what the hell do you think you are?" Bobby hissed as he looked around for the source of the voice. "I don't take orders from no goddamn supernatural freak."

"I am aware," Michael kept his voice soothing yet confident. "I ordered nothing. I merely assumed with your background that you would want to help a pair of children in need. Otherwise, they will grow up in the same environment as you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you are their only chance. I can't protect them as I am," Michael's voice became surprisingly rough. "I made a promise. Please, they have suffered enough. The man with them has gone mad in his pursuit and he will neglect and ignore them. They do not deserve this. I should have never left."

"Then what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Find them. They will be traveling with a man named John Winchester. They will be full of grief and militarized in a way children should never be. Let them be children. Act like you care. That is all I'm asking."

"That sounds reasonable," Bobby rubbed at the overgrown stubble that was starting to become a beard. "Winchester, huh? Are you ever going to answer my first question?"

"No, I will not. My identity would merely endanger you all," Michael murmured as he pulled the amulet from around his neck and placed it in front of the hunter. "One last thing... Give them this whenever the time comes. You will know. It will protect them in my stead."

"Fine but if you're some hell spawn using me as a pawn I will end you. I've had enough of those black eyef bastards."

"That is fair but I assure you that I am not. Karen will be very proud. I'll make sure she knows. Call for me if you ever need assistance. Even without my name, I will hear you."


	7. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets the chance to spend time with his rapidly growing children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beregida en nore= sleep my sons

............................................  
Years passed by in silence. Time meant nothing, Michael told himself. He had far too little of it to dwell on its passing. Lucifer's disciples were only increasing in numbers and strength. The apocalypse could start at any minute. The seals were far more fragile than they were only ten years ago. 

Michael only allowed himself the occasional glimpse downwards at a particular 1967 Chevy Impala. It was the only thing he had consciously owned as a man and was now the closest thing to a home his children had. John dragged them from seedy hotel to hotel and left them on their own while he drove off on whatever hunt he'd found. 

His sons had become children now. At least in a sense. Sam still had a mountain of hair and a quiet intensity but Dean had lost his childlike innocence the night his mother burned. He played both mother and father while John ran after a creature he had no chance of defeating and no motive to fight. 

Michael only truly relaxed when they were with the hunter he vetted, Robert Singer. The man stayed true to his word. In his presence they were loved and protected. Singer was the father Michael wished he had left for them. 

"Testing...look, I don't know how this works but you said to call and you'd hear. So magically not-appear again," Bobby's gruff voice echoed. "I've not just been twiddling my thumbs since you left. I know, at least vaguely, what you have to be."

"I didn't sense any distress," Michael spoke softly. "What do you need?"

"You watch, I knew it. Those boys aren't normal and they sure as hell don't belong to John Winchester," Bobby grumbled. "No one has that little emotion for their own blood. Bitterness or hatred maybe but not pure apathy. I'm not a stupid old man. They're yours."

"And? I was under the impression that you needed help. "

"No you do, you idjit." Bobby turned trying to find the source of the voice. "I care enough about Sam and Dean to know it's what all three of you need..." 

"..."

"You were in his body. Borrow mine for the day. Spend time with the boys while you still can. You never known when your time is going to be up. I wasted a lot of my life. And, paranoid bastard or not, I'm willing to help out now and then."

"They must never know about me. Their very existence is a taboo my kind would gladly snuff out and many others would seek for personal advantage," Michael's voice was barely audible. "You would honestly allow me to- even not knowing anything about me or my intentions?"

"Stop getting touchy feely on me. Kids grow up fast. Hurry up and get to it before John shows up and drags them off again...I think Sammy cried last time. Not that he'd admit it."  
................................  
"Dad says I'm supposed to practice with a double barrel." Dean looked shocked as 'Bobby' handed him a ball.

"We're going to skip the guns today." Michael felt a twinge of sadness for the boy's adult tone. He was far too young for it. "You're going to act like any other kid. We're going to throw a ball around."

Sam came running towards them with his hair flopping wildly into his eyes. "Me too?"

Michael fondly ruffled Sam's hair and smiled wryly. "Only if you want to. Neither of you have to do anything you don't want to today. It's about time you got a day off."

That's how Michael ended up spending time with the boys for the first time since they had started becoming people of their own. They threw the ball back and forth for a while before it evolved into a full-blown game of monkey in the middle. Anyone looking down would have seen a beautiful scene: Michael truly carefree for the first time since that night and two young boys laughing and diving to keep the ball out of the archangel's grasp under the golden glow of a late afternoon.

"Burgers?" Michael asked as they headed back towards the house. Mary had always loved burgers and Dean was so much like her. "I can cook something and tell you some old stories, if you want."

"Stories? What kind?" Sam's eyes widened in excitement. 

"Histories and legends of a race older than time itself." He smiled slightly.   
"The lore is rare to come by unless you know the right people."

Dean went as stiff as a board while Sam's eyes shone in excitement. Michael felt a dull ache deep in his borrowed chest at that. Clearly John hadn't shielded his eldest from the horrors at all. 

"Don't worry, son. There aren't any monsters," Michael murmured meeting Dean's eyes. "They were born to be protectors of mankind...although some would say they're neglecting that role. That's why there are people out there helping keep the monsters away."

"Are they like superheroes?" Sam tugged at his shirt.

"In a sense." Michael put an arm around each boy as they started walking back through the maze of cars to the secluded house. "They are stronger and more durable than man and nearly impossible to kill. Despite this, they are not exempt from corruption nor evil. All creatures posess the ability for great good and great evil. Don't forget that. No matter what you may be told, evil is something you can't be forced into."

"Sounds like superheroes." Sam nodded slightly while Dean listened silently. "And supervillians too. Sometimes good guys turn bad."

"Sometimes the bad guys think they're the ones who are good," Michael sighed. "There is nothing worse than being on separate sides of the same fight. Make sure to always take care of each other."  
.....................................  
"Angels aren't real," Dean murmured cutting off Michael midstory. "If they were, mom wouldn't be dead."

"I know it's hard to believe when you've been through so much," Michael's voice was gruff, stripped of the emotionless mask he used in heaven, as he tried to hide his pain. "Sometimes even angels don't have the power to stop tragedy and sometimes the fallen ones cause it."

"Because anyone can be good or bad?" Sam broke the tension with a questioning smile.

"Exactly." Michael smiled back gently. "Angels are watching over you whether you believe in them or not. Your mother was as smart and strong as anyone I've ever met. Even she found the faith to believe."

"Monsters, sure but not angels." Dean declared stubbornly.

"Dean, there is a balance in the world. If the supernatural exists, it contains both good and evil. The world would cease to exist as we know it if the balance broke."

His day was almost over. The sun had disappeared from the sky hours ago. The boys were already up in their room ready to turn in for the night. He wondered idly how long he could stretch his time here. Robert Singer would not extend the invitation again if he took it too far. He was nearly ready to leave the vessel and return to heaven when he heard the small voices inside his head.

"Hi, God." Sam's voice was friendly yet respectful. "Bobby told me you exist so I thought I should probably say hi. I know it's not nice to ask someone for something right off but I really don't want to leave. Dad's always gone and when he isn't Dean is different. I want to stay with Dee and Bobby. I want to be like everyone else."

"It's not like I buy into this or anything but, worse case scenario, I sound like an idiot," Dean mumbled quietly. "If you're really out there, any of you, prove it. I get that no one's perfect. You don't have to look after me. Just take care of Sammy. I- I don't think I'm doing good enough. He deserves better."

Michael felt his heart break for the thousandth time since the day began. He took off with a flutter of wings. Soon he arrived in the cluttered attic of a small house in Kansas; the very place he had decided to live out his life as a man. He grabbed what he needed and flew back to his children faster than he knew was possible.

He didn't hear the cry when he landed in the attic. He didn't see the young blond rush forward to protect the few charred remains of a happier life. Michael didn't see Mary Winchester, the once strong and spirited huntress, collapse against the wall in defeat and silently cry for everything she had lost once again; her hopes for a second chance at heaven more charred than her plain white nightgown. Frankly, he didn't even know spirits could cry.  
.....................................  
"Beregida en nore." Michael gently stroked Sam's hair and covered up Dean's unconscious form. 

He placed a small angel statue on Dean's bedside table. It was charred slightly but recognizable. Mary had used it as a reminder that angels were watching over them. It seemed like a cruel irony considering this same angel had watched from above as the demon came to take her life.

"I must go," he murmured quietly and then spoke only to the man in his head. "Thank you, Robert Singer. Please continue to watch over them. They deserve far better than the hand they've been dealt."

Dean stirred as the room glowed a bright blue. If he hadn't just woken up, he might have noticed that the shadows were in the shape of three enormous pairs of wings. He didn't notice his sign until the morning.

"Where did you get this?" His voice was carefully controlled but didn't quite manage to hide its slight quiver.

"I've never seen it in my life, boy," Bobby shrugged. "Looks a bit singed. Where'd you find it?"

"It was on the nightstand. This isn't funny, Bobby. I know what you're trying to do. Just stop."

"I didn't do a thing," Bobby's voice softened as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Sometimes you get what you ask for. Angel or not, something's watching over you, boy. I've seen it." 

"So have I," his voice darkened. "And it's not what you think. Some things you don't forget... like yellow eyes and the smell of someone burning."


	8. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minichesters continue to grow as Mike watches over them from above.

I rarely left heaven anymore and those few occasions were missions for the cause. I grew more and more reclusive as the time for the final battle drew near. Even knowing that the end was near, even now, I couldn't stop watching them. Those moments were the only thing that gave me any happiness.

Sam lost his first tooth earlier than most. He was only five. Dean only got better at cooking while John was away. He could take a few random ingredients and create something his little brother thought was a delicacy. Sam's first book. Dean's first time under the Impala's hood. I watched hungrily for all of the tiny moments that made them into people in their own right.

I never interfered directly. John had made quite a name for himself in the hunter world. That was dangerous enough. The presence of my monumental grace would be like blood in shark infested water. The monsters would never stop coming. The boys were enough of a lure on their own. I watched over them from above.

Now they were in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. John had dragged the boys along on another hunt and left Dean to care for them both. Dean was only been gone for a short time when it happened.The beast hovered over Sam as it tried to devour his soul.

I knew the instant the boy's soul was touched. I went from near-catatonic to sheer panic in seconds. I didn't think. I didn't even finish the sentence I left hanging in the air. I dove towards the familiar soul of John Winchester as he pushed his way through the hotel door.

John ran towards the monster and opened fire. The shtriga dove through the window and John was fully intent to follow it. He didn't even check on the injured boy or his brother frozen in horror with his shotgun still pointed towards where the beast had been.

"LET ME IN!" my voice would have burst any pure human's eardrums and it was clear that no was not a viable option.

The light from the possession was masked by the after effects of the shtriga. I didn't pause to marvel at the feeling of a corporeal body. I immediately cradled my second born son and checked for signs of damage.

"Sammy. Sammy." I murmured as I shook the boy. "Sammy, you okay?"

"I just went out for a second. I'm sorry." Dean's face was still two shades too white and he still hadn't dropped the shotgun in his hands. His knuckles were turning white from the effort.

I could hear John's anger and the tirade he would have given. I told you sos and reprimands far too heavy for a ten year old. I ignored them all. Sam had already fallen back to sleep in my arms. I just motioned Dean over. His face was full of shame and fear. 

"It wasn't your fault," I murmured as I pulled my shaking son towards me and pried the gun from his hands. "Whatever I may say later, it wasn't your fault, Dean. None of this should be your job."

I ignored John's growled profanities and accusations of turning Dean into a 'pansy' as I held him close and began to hum a familiar tune. Dean tensed up at first but soon relaxed enough to give up his vigil at Sam's side and sleep. Instead of horror, Dean's dreams were filled with our little family and Hey Jude that night. For once, my presence was a blessing instead of a curse.  
………………………………….……  
Fast forward two years and their entire world is flipped on its axis. Robert Singer prayed often with updates. It wasn't difficult to let him know it was the time. They were coming into their powers. They couldn't hide it on their own. 

"Hello, Mr. Singer." I spoke quietly. "Karen asked that I remind you to feed the boys properly while they are in your care. She is worried that they have an imbalanced diet."

Karen Singer had been quite a surprise. I had merely spoken to her in gratitude to her husband. When she found out about my sons and her husband, she was ecstatic. It was as if her own dreams of a child had been fulfilled all these years after her death. Her heaven had the capability to watch the three of them. It was technically against the rules but I could deny her nothing. There was something so much like Mary inside of her.

"Always the worrier," the hunter chuckled gruffly. "They're fine. I sneak vegetables into everything."

"I have told her. Even so, they're more resilient than most."

Robert Singer turned toward what he thought was the source of my voice. "I'm assuming this isn't a social call. What is it?"

"It is time to give them the amulet I left here many years back. You must find a way."

I left the hunter soon after. The situation in Heaven only grew more volatile as time passed. I could not afford to be away for more than a few hours lest the entire social order crumble. It was a shame. I hadn't seen my boys on Christmas in such a long time. I would have to settle for watching from above.

"I know why you keep a gun under your pillow." Sam accused. "And I know why we lay salt down everywhere we go."

"No, you don’t. Shut up." Dean was clearly defensive.

"Are monsters real?"

I could feel every muscle in my non-corporeal body freeze as I watched in horror. He knew. After all this time, his childhood was over. It was all over. The worst part is he didn't even know as he pushed for the answers that would destroy his fragile peace.

"I read in Dad’s book that they got Mom."

"It’s complicated, Sam-" Sam interrupted. "If they got Mom, they can get Dad ,and if they get Dad, they can get us."

"It’s not like that." Dean sat beside his little brother and tried his best to calm him. "Okay? Dad’s fine. We’re fine. Trust me. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Dad’s gonna be here for Christmas. Just like he always is." Dean murmured.

"I just want to go to sleep, okay?" Sam can barely hold back his tears long enough to turn away.

"Yeah, okay. It’ll all be better when you wake up. You’ll see. Promise."

Sam only cried harder. My resolve broke for the thousandth time but it would do no good to give up now. If I quit, if I falter, Lucifer will win. He had already taken Mary from me. I'll be damned if he ever lays a hand on my sons.  
...........................................  
This is not what I wanted even if it did accomplish my goal. Dean now wears my father's amulet and he is never too far from his brother's side. Their powers will be hidden but any extra protection went down the drain when Sam found John's poorly placed journal. 

I can see it so clearly. The boys will not have a choice in the matter. It's already began. John will train them to be the very thing Mary fought so desperately to protect them from being. They will fight and they will die by the hands of the supernatural...not if I can help it. 

I cursed my father for what he had done to me. How dare he leave Heaven and expect me to carry the burdens of a god without that power? How dare he abandon each and every creature he swore to love? How dare he make me fall in love with and create creatures he would never allow me to keep? 

Alone. There was no one who could understand this burden. I didn't even have the chance to attempt to. Every millisecond was drenched in the torrential cries of mankind asking for anything as menial as a toy to as important as a life-saving miracle. 

I was a failure. Don't they understand that I cannot even save those I love? It was foolish to even wonder. They didn't know father was gone. Not even the other angels knew. Just like me, they yelled out desperately to a being who couldn't be bothered to answer.

It will all be over soon. Both Heaven and Hell sing of the coming end. No one but Raph knows it will be my last fight. Lucifer crossed a line and he cannot be forgiven. To stop him, I too will cross the point of no return. 

Perhaps death for an angel is peace. An eternity chasing after a rambunctious toddler, throwing smug smiles at my wife after calming the newborn, and just being there for every little moment. Maybe, just maybe, there's a Heaven for angels too.


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in college. We've finally caught up to the pilot.

Sam Winchester wasn't used to being safe. Any illusion of safety had died that Christmas when John's carelessness revealed the harsh reality of the world. That was until he "got out." Stanford was different.

"'We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken,'" Sam mumbled under his breath as he walked blindly, his nose shoved in a book.

"Ow." The ground was littered with scattered papers and books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Sam glimpsed down and froze.

The girl's long blonde hair fanned out like a halo on the brick walkway. Her blue eyes were wide with shock as she stared up at the man above her. He didn't move.

"Mind getting off of me?" She smirked suddenly.

"Wh- oh sorry!" He jumped up and pulled her along with him. "I wasn't watching."

"I noticed." She smiled more gently. "Crime and Punishment? That's not something you see everyday."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine. A little spilled coffee never hurt anyone. Besides 'to go wrong in one's own way is better than to go right in someone else's.'"

"Let me get you another one. It's the least I can do."

"Okay, on one condition. I'm going to need a name."

"Sam." He absently ran a hand through his hair. "Sam Winchester."

"Jessica Moore." She hitched her bag higher up her arm and turned. "Ready?

He just nodded mutely.

Michael chuckled. From the dazed look in Sam's eyes, he was definitely not ready. Not that he could be. Michael watched it all unfold with a sense of nostalgia. Jessica. This was good. Sam was finally starting the life he had always wanted. 

Later that night Sam would dig out that old photograph and stare at the beautiful blonde that cradled him close to her heart. He was so young when it all happened that he hardly remembered his mother. Michael tried not to think what that meant for him: John was the father he knew. Nevertheless, Michael loved him more than he could possibly explain.

Michael ignored his duties for a few minutes. Even a system as complicated as heaven wouldn't collapse if he was away for a half hour. He stayed in the tiny dorm room with his son and dreamed of the future Sam had in store. He could be anything, do anything. The boy was basically a genius by human standards. 

"She would be so proud of you. You're everything she ever wanted, des." Michael's phantom touch brushed through Sam's hair. "I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry..." 

Sam had unexplainably pleasant dreams that night. The dreams were vague and barely in focus. All he could place was the soft heat radiating from an embrace and the musical lilt of an unfamiliar language.  
……………….....................  
Time passed quickly. All of Michael's time was divided into three tasks: fighting for humanity, watching Sam flourish, and protecting Dean from the shadows. John was more likely to use the boy as bait than a partner. 

The Princes of Hell were the key. They would be involved when the Apocalypse began and there was one prince both human soldier and angel had in common. The prince that stole his Mary would die in agony. That was a promise.

Michael didn't feel any regret for his dark thoughts. A holy creature on the eve of demise was allowed to crave vengeance. Even if it was forbidden, Michael no longer cared. There was no one to call him on it.

While Michael's faith faltered even further, Sam's began to awaken. His dream, unlike the average dream, didn't fade. It seemed to only grow stronger. He was haunted by the strange music of those unknown words.

"Bajile? Balatoha, balatima, bajihie. Abramg, ave." Sam froze for a moment when he heard. 

"Hey. Wait!" Sam cried.

Sam almost ran to get through the crowd of students milling around the grounds. His long strides easily cut the distance between them. He caught the dark haired boy by the shoulder before he could get away again.

"Sam, right? Jess' Sam?" 

"Yeah. Brady?" The boy nodded and Sam tried to catch his breath. "What language was that?"

"Enochian. We're studying John Dee this quarter in Religious Studies. I got a little too into it. Who wouldn't be interested in the language supposedly used to create the universe?"

"And what you said earlier?"

"For what reason? Righteousness, extreme justice, and fury. I prepare for you, son of light."

"I need- can you teach me?" 

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful, nerdy friendship." Brady grinned.  
……………………………………  
"In 1581, Dee mentioned in his personal journals that God had sent "good angels" to communicate directly with prophets. In 1582, Dee teamed up with the seer Edward Kelley, although Dee had used several other seers previously," Sam muttered under his breath as he read. "With Kelley's help as a scryer, Dee set out to establish lasting contact with the angels. Their work resulted, among other things, in the reception of the Enochian or Angelical language."

Sam searched for lore in everything from Wikipedia to ancient texts. He gleaned every bit of data he could and still wasn't satisfied. There was only one thing left to do.

"Hey, Bobby...I need some information."

"I thought you got out." Bobby's grimace was evident even over the phone."What do you need?"

"I did. It's just I was doing some research and it reminded me of a story you told me when I was a kid."

"You're gonna have to be more specific, boy. I know a lot of stories."

"What do you know about angels?"

Bobby flinched back at the word. It was dangerous. The thing watching over them had said as much. It basically said being known by angels was a death sentence. It was their father, and he liked to believe they were his boys too.

"Nothing. That story wasn't mine and it's the only one I've got."

Sam bristled sensing the defensiveness in Bobby's voice. He was hiding something. He was intentionally keeping what Sam needed from him.

"You're not the only one I can go to," Sam's voice was low. "I hear them and I'm going to find out what they're saying whether you help me or not."  
.....…………………………………

Sam scribbled down the phonetics in a frenzy and passed the paper to his friend. Brady examined it and then began to make notes of his own. Soon the page of scribbles gave way to two phrases.

"Ol ooaoana vaoresa elasa paid." Brady looked to Sam for approval before continuing. "I watch over you always."

"Sach ooaoana vaoresa elasa, noir.  
Angels watch over you, son."

"Mom?" A lump grew in Sam's throat.

Sam wouldn't let it go. He pushed harder to hear the voices. He studied the strange language. But even totally enthralled, life goes on. Soon he and Jess were serious and he was on his way to starting towards a law degree. 

Michael panicked. Sam was actively reaching out towards heaven even if he was unaware. He was making waves and they would not go unnoticed. Being nephilim was a crime punishable by death. The fact that nephilim didn't have a choice in their birth didn't seem to matter. 

That is the only reason that Michael did it. He didn't mean to be cruel. He wasn't jealous. It was the only way to set a chain of events into motion that would keep his sons safe. That is why he released the pent up grace binding John Winchester to him. He took away the last thing that made John stay. 

He was off on his hunt seconds after the bond faded. It was ironic that his first act of entirely free will was to pursue the monster Michael most wanted to kill. The emotional transference must have been stronger than he realized. That or the man had more hate left over from the war than he knew what to do with.

Either way, the spike in grace was enough of an anomaly to draw curious eyes for a while. John's sudden disregard would send Dean on a collision course with Sam. They were stronger together and his father's amulet would be able to protect and hide them both. Michael didn't foresee the consequences. How could he?

Finally home from his first hunt in a while, Sam smiled. He was glad to be back where he belonged. He unconsciously touched the ring box in his pocket. Jess was his home now. She must have been worried. She only baked when she was worried and there was a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies sitting on the table. Sam was awoken from his daydreaming when something warm hit his face.

Sam's smile disappeared as he dropped the cookie in his hand. The blood running down his face was long forgotten as he stared up at the gruesome sight he had seen in so many nightmares; for years he had seen his mother burning and bleeding. Lately Jess had taken her place.

"What would I do without you?" He had said that happy night before his past came charging in like a bull in a china shop.

"Crash and burn." Her voice echoed in his ears as the flames surrounded him. This time there was no kiss to soften the words and no doubt that it was the truth. The only thing that moved him from his horrified gaping below was his brother's strong hands pulling him from the spot. 

Michael cringed. The girl so much like his Mary was coming to the same violent end. He wanted to hold his sons but he had no form. Dean had the same look in his eyes as before. He was trying to stay strong for his brother but he was terrified. 

At first Sam was broken. Now a familiar rage echoed in his eyes. It cried for justice and vengeance; for every sulphur scented bastard to suffer and burn at his hands. It was happening all over again. Michael let out a wordless scream full of unspoken curses and frustration. Lucifer had to die before he did any more harm. There wasn't any other choice.


End file.
